The Resistance: White Day
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: The Resistance celebrate White Day. That's it. AU, Future Fic.


**This just came to me, and I made it in like, a day. So, whatever.**

* * *

"Ah, that was a nice shower." Boruto commented, drying his hair with a towel. Then, looking at his bed, more specifically, his pillow, he saw a note on there. It read,

" _If you want to have some fun, meet me in the bathhouse."_

Boruto felt his open eye twitching, as he recognized the handwriting. Himawari walked into her and Boruto's room, looking at the note.

"Oh, it's from her, right?" Himawari asked, peeking over her older brother's shoulder.

"Yep." Boruto responded.

"Well, you should probably go to her. Or else she's gonna come to you. And you don't want that, do you, big brother?"

Boruto drooped his head and sighed. "No…"

* * *

At 5:30, after training, Boruto entered the bathhouse, seeing the entire tub filled with a mily white substance. On his guard, Boruto dipped his finger inside of the substance, not knowing what could happen. The 7th Hokage's son then looked at his fingers, thinking, _"On my father's grave, don't let this be what I think it is…"_ The blond licked his finger, realizing, it was in fact…

"Chocolate?"

"White Chocolate, to be exact." A voice clarified, almost like it came from within the tub. And at that moment, a figure, obviously female, rose from the chocolate, swaying her hips in the most sensual of ways, and wiped of the white chocolate off of her face, revealing it to be Ichika Abarai.

"Sorry to break tradition, but… Happy White Day!" the redhead told him, swaying her bust back and forth in a seductive manner. "Now, do you want some of my… Creamy goodness? It may spoil your appetite, but I know you'll be begging for-"

Before Ichika could finish her sentence, Boruto had dashed out the door, presumably when she wasn't looking.

"Wha… That jerk!" Ichika huffed.

* * *

Boruto breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw Kazui walking down the hallway, with a box of chocolates.

"Ichika?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I can't believe that jerk!" Ichika bemoaned, brushing her hair, in order to get the dried pieces of chocolate out of it. "I set up a seductive trap for him, and he completely whiffs me!"

"Well, you are underage, after all." Sarada chimed in.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt him to try something, would it?" Ichika retorted, getting in the female Uchiha's face. The redhead huffed again, plopping down in her chair.

"Yeah, but just because we live in a post-apocalyptic future, doesn't mean that pedophilia isn't still a thing, you know…" Sarada muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Erp!" Sarada squeaked. "Erm, what I said was…"

"Miss Ichika!" A childlike voice shouted, and Kibou ran in the door, and hugged Ichika. The redhead returned the hug, burying the 5-year old in the valley of her breasts. Sarada was touched, as well as slightly disturbed. "You smell like chocolate!" the boy noted.

Ichika sweatdropped, telling him, "Well, I was doing things, and one thing led to another, and well…" she trailed off.

"Happy White Day, Miss Ichika!" Kibou told her, and she accepted the box of chocolates.

"Thank you, Kibou!" Ichika complimented, rubbing his pink hair, which caused him to giggle. "At least you're a romantic, somewhat." The redhead then looked at Sarada, who had her face in a book. "So, who's your Prince Charming?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Sarada retorted. "I don't celebrate White Day."

"Why?" the redhead asked. "Afraid that you'll never get to meet someone to 'pluck' you?"

"No, I don't celebrate it, because it's not in my interests, so to speak." Sarada explained.

"Huh?"

Kibou, who was jumping on Ichika's bed for some reason, stopped jumping, and piped up, "Big Sister doesn't like guys! She only likes girls!"

Ichika began blush as red as her hair, making her look like a tomato. "Wha- You mean- I thought-"

"Are you gonna finish any of those sentences?" Sarada snarked.

"So… You were a lesbian this whole time?"

"Yep!"

"Meaning, you like girls? Girl girls?"

"Yeah, that's what a lesbian is, generally."

Ichika began to back up, saying, "Oh, I see…"

"Don't get too excited. I only like brunettes." Sarada explained, sweeping her hair back behind her ear.

"Oh…" Ichika breathed. "So… who knows?"

"My mom, Kibou, Boruto, and you. Oh, and Ace as well."

"How does… I don't wanna get into that." Ichika went, as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Come on, Kibou. Let's go give Mom your White Day present." Sarada said, taking her little brother's hand.

"'Kay!" Kibou chirped. "Bye, Miss Ichika!"

"Bye, Kibou…" Ichika trailed off.

* * *

Kazui was walking though the hallways of the base, knocking on a door. Out behind the door, came Nemuri, clad in only a bathrobe.

"Happy White Day, Nemuri." Kazui told her, giving her a box of chocolates.

Nemuri smiled, a rare moment for her.

* * *

Boruto and Sumire were on the roof of the base, enjoying the sunset, along a box of white chocolates.

"This is great." Sumire commented.

The couple then hugged. "Happy White Day, Sumire."

"Happy White Day." Sumire smiled.

The two then moved their faces closer together, until their lips came together.

* * *

 **See? I told you I made it quick.**


End file.
